Hellraiser (1990 TV Series)
Hellraiser is an american 1990 TV series based on the 1987 film Hellraiser of the Same Name. It stars Andrew Airlie, Ashley Lawrence Doug Bradley and Amy Adams. *Genre Horror *Thriller *Starring Andrew Airlie *Ashley Laurence *Doug Bradley *Amy Adams *Ashley Lawrence *Steve Little *Robert Hines *Nick Sandow *Anthony Konnechny *Rebecca Hall *Robert Mailhouse *Music by Christopher Young *Composer Walter Murphy *Country of origin United States *Original languages English *No. of seasons *No. of episodes 33 *Rating TV-MA *Network Fox *Original Release February 10 1990- Episodes There is a list of episodes in each season Season 1 (1990) *1. E1. Raiser Down (episode). February 10 1990. *2. E2. Across Speech (episode). February 17 1990. *3. E3. Chains (episode). February 24 1990. *4. E4. The State of Normal (episode). March 3 1990. Season 2 (1991) *1. E5. Marraige Counseling (episode). February 9 1991. *2. E6. Moving Own (episode). February 16 1991. *3. E7. Cutting Attic (episode). February 23 1991. *4. E8. Blood Ressurection (episode). March 2 1991. *5. E9. Blood Harvest (episode). March 9 1991. *6. E10. The Bar Next Door (episode). March 16 1991. *7. E11. Ray's Consume (episode). March 23 1991. *8. E12. Puzzle Box (episode). March 30 1991. *9. E13. Cenobites Lead (episode). April 6 1991. Season 3 (1992) *1. E14. The Affair (episode). February 8 1992. *2. E15. Kirsty's Escape (episode). February 15 1992. *3. E16. Kirsty's Collapse (episode). February 22 1992. *4. E17. Betrayal (episode). February 29 1992. *5. E18. Pinhead's Arrival (episode). March 7 1992. *6. E19. Pinhead's Information (episode). March 14 1992. *7. E20. Freedom Flies (episode). March 21 1992. Season 4 (1993) *1. E21. The Death of James (episode). February 13 1993. *2. E22. The Door Locked Behind (episode). February 20 1993. *3. E23. Danger Fools (episode). February 27 1993. *4. E24. Trying Your Best (episode). March 6 1993. *5. E25. The Advice (episode). March 13 1993. *6. E26. Elizabeta Says Yeah (episode). March 20 1993. *7. E27. Cenobites After Me (episode). March 27 1993. *8. E28. The Chain (episode). April 3 1993. *9. E29. Abduction to Kirsty (episode). April 10 1993. *10. E30. Box Only (episode). April 17 1993. *11. E31. Collapsing House Escape (episode). April 24 1993. Season 5 (1994) *1. E32. The Burning Pyre (episode). February 12 1994. *2. E33. Vagrant (episode). February 19 1994. Penultimate episode of the tv show Hellraiser. *3. E34. Fighting Pinhead (episode). February 26 1994. Final episode of the tv show Hellraiser. Cast *There is a list of cast for each season *Andrew Airlie as James Klebitz, A pizza delivery boy and he is the main protagonist. Deceased. (Seasons 1-4 only). Appears only in 21 episodes. *Ashley Laurence as Kirsty Cotton, The sister of the deceased Larry Cotton and Frank Cotton who were killed from the film and she is the secondary character and the secondary protagonist. Alive. (Seasons 1-5). Appears in all episodes. *Doug Bradley as Pinhead, A Cenobite leader from hell and he is the main antagonist. Deceased. (Seasons 1-5) Appears in all episodes. *Amy Adams as Lisa Hicklady, An abusive wife and the wife of Kirsty and Frank and the cenobite soldier and she is the main deuteragonist, secondary character and the secondary antagonist. Deceased. *Russell Brand as Vincent Hickman, The cenobite, laundromat owner and corrupt film producer and he is the main character and the tertiary antagonist. Deceased. *Steve Little as Nick, A co-worker and student and the major character. Deceased. (Seasons 1-2) *Robert Hines as Steve, A boy who encounters and he is the major character. Aive. *Nick Sandow as Mikey, A Butterball Cenobite and he is the quaternary antagonist. Deceased. *Anthony Konnechny as Tyrell, A male cenobite and soldier and he is the quinary antagonist. Deceased. *Rebecca Hall as Ivy Howarth, A Female Cenobite and she is the senary antagonist. Deceased. *Robert Mailhouse as Nicholas Lee, A monster and cenobite and he is the former antagonist. Deceased. (Season 1 only) *Matt Dillon as Joseph Hickman, A cenobite and construction worker and he is the secondary main antagonist (Season 2 only). Deceased. *Carla Gugino as Lilly Hicklady, A cenobite and hench-lady and she is the secondary tertiary antagonist. (Season 2 only) Deceased. *Toby Jones as Brandon, A cenobite and police officer and he is the tertiary main antagonist. (Seasons 2-4) *Shannyn Sossamon as Lilly, A cenobite and pollitican and she is the quaternary main antagonist. (Season 2 only) *Reed Diamond as Kevin, A candiadate, president, rogue agent and cenobite and the main antagonist of Season 3 (Season 3 only). *Tim Griffin as Brian Walker, A gym coach and cenobite and the secondary antagonist of Season 3 and later the secondary antagonist of Season 5 (Season 3, 4 and 5 only). *Charlie Tahan as Bryan, A cenobite officer and he is the tertiary antagonist of Season 3. (Season 3 only). *Juliette Lewis as Gina, An adult film actress and quaternary antagonist of Season 3 (Season 3 only). *Melissa Leo as Donna, A secretary and cenobite and she is the primarly antagonist. (Season 3 only). *Terrence Howard as Donnie, A cowboy and turban cenobite and he is the main antagonist (Season 4 only). *Jason Patric as Donovan, A cenobite capo and he is the secondary antagonist and the main antagonist of season 5. (Season 4-5 only). Deaths There is a list of deaths in Hellraiser. Season 1 Deaths *1. Jenna. Killed by James Klebitz when she was threatening to kill him because he wanted to leave. Death episode: Raiser Down. She is portrayed by Nimrat Kaur. Cause of death killed by James Klebitz. *2. Cenobite 1. Died from skin cancer. Death episode: Raiser Down. He is portrayed by Josh Helman. Death episode: Raiser Down. Cause of death: Died from skin cancer. *3. Cenobite 2. Died from lung cancer. Death episode: Raiser Down. He is portrayed by Tom Stevens. Death episode: Raiser Down. Cause of death: Died from lung cancer. *4. Cenobite 3. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. She is portrayed by Kacey Rohl. Death episode: Raiser down. Cause of death: Killed by Kirsty Cotton. *5. Cenobite 4. Died from lukemia. Death episode: Raiser Down. She is portrayed by Hope Davis. Cause of death: lukemia. *6. Raoul. Killed by James Klebitz for being a Cenobite.. Death episode: Across Speach. He is portrayed by Dijimon Hounsou. Cause of death: Killed by James Klebitz. *7. Simon. Killed by Kirsty Cotton for being a Cenobite. Death episode: Across Speach. He is portrayed by Treat Williams. Cause of death: Killed by Kirsty Cotton. *8. Ian. Died from skin cancer while working as a clerk in the store. Death episode: Across Speach. He is portrayed by Anthony Heald. Cause of death: Died from skin cancer. *9. Edie. Chained by Pinhead while working as a farmer. Death episode: Chains. She is portrayed by Famke Janssen. Cause of death: Chained by Pinhead. *10. Victor. Killed by James Klebitz for being a Cenobite. Death episode: Chains. He is portrayed by Kevin J. O'Connor. Cause of death: Killed by James Klebitz. *11. Kevin. Killed by Kirsty Cotton for being a cenobite. Death episode: Chains. He is portrayed by Wes Studi. Cause of death: Killed by Kirsty Cotton. *12. Vernon. Killed by Kirsty Cotton for buying a pass to join the cenobite leader Pinhead and for being a associate of a cenobite leader. Death episode: The State of Normal. He is portrayed by Anthony Hopkins. *13. Nicholas Lee. Killed by James Klebitz. He is portrayed by Robert Mailhouse. Season 2 Deaths *1. Hugo - Killed by Krill. He is portrayed by Derrick O'Connor. Death episode: Marraige Counseling. *2. Krill. Killed by James Klebitz for trying to murder Kirsty and murdering a student named Hugo. He is portrayed by Jason Flemyng. Death episode: Marraige Counseling. *3. Christopher. Died from a stroke. Death episode: Moving Own. Portrayed by Bert Pence. *4. Dan. Killed by Pinhead. Death episode: Moving Own. Portrayed by Cliff Curtis. *5. Vincenzo. Killed by James Klebitz. Death episode: Moving Own. Portrayed by Clifton Powell. *6. Luke. Killed by Joseph Hickman. Death episode: Movin Own. Portrayed by Trevor Goddard. *7. Candy. Killed by James Klebitz. Death episode: Cutting Attic. Portrayed by Una Damon. *8. Joseph. Killed by James Klebitz for being a Cenobite in nature. Death episode: Blood Ressurection. Portrayed by Clint Curtis. *9. Tyler. Died from lukemia. Death episode: Blood Ressurection. Portrayed by Laurence Fishburne. *10. Damon. Killed by James Klebitz for being a Cenobite demon. Death episode: Blood Harvest. Portrayed by Derek Luke. *11. Lily Hicklady. Killed by James Klebitz. Death episode: Blood Harvest. Portrayed by Orlando Jones. *12. Carlo. Killed by Lisa Hicklady. Death episode: The Bar Next Door. Portrayed by Nicholas Sheriff. *13. Lilly. Killed by James Klebitz. Death episode: The Bar Next Door. *14. Marco. Killed by Lisa Hicklady. Death episode: The Bar Next Door. Portrayed by Brendan Fehr. *15. Dennis. Killed by James Klebitz for being an adult film actor and a Cenobite demon. Death episode: Ray's Consume. Portrayed by George Epperson. *16. Duke. Killed by James Klebitz for being a drug addict and a cenobite. Death episode: Ray's Consume. Portrayed by Ray Abruzzo. *17. Furio. Killed by James Klebitz for trying to murder him and becoming a cenobite. Death episode: Puzzle Box. Portrayed by Malcolm David Kelley. *18. Nick. Killed by Pinhead. Death episode: Puzzle Box. Portrayed by Denzel Washington. *19. Cenobite Enforcer Jacob. Died from lukemia. Death episode: Cenobites Lead. Portrayed by Stephen Sndden. *20. Samuel Cenobite Club Member. Died from skin cancer. Death episode: Cenobites Lead. Portrayed by Billy Bob Thornton. *21. Cenobites Soldier Ronnie. Died from heart disease. Death episode: Cenobites Lead. Portrayed by Lucas Black. *22. Cenobite Killer Malcolm. Died from skin cancer. Death episode: Cenobites Lead. Portrayed by Garrett Hedlund. *22. Joseph Hickman. Killed by James Klebitz. Death episode: Cenobites Lead. Season 3 Deaths *1. Morris. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. The Affair. Cause of death: Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: The Affair. Portrayed by Jay Hernandez. *2. James. Killed by James Klebitz. The Affair. Cause of death: Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Played by Lee Thompson Young. *3. Cooper. Stroke. The Affair. Cause of death: Stroke. Played by Tim McGraw. *4. Mariana. Killed by James Klebitz. Kirsty's Escape. Played by Connie Britton. *5. Indy. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Kirsty's Escape. Played by Julius Tennon. *6. Jonathan. Killed by James Klebitz because he was trying to kill Kirsty Cotton Played by Brad Leland. Death episode: Kirsty's Collapse. *7. Jerry. Killed by Kirsty Cotton for trying to kill James when she collapsed on the floor. Played by Josh Lucas. Death episode: Kirsty's Collapse. *8. Ralphie. Killed by James Klebitz during a attempted robbery when he was robbing him for money. Played by Al Shearer. Death episode: Betrayal. *9. Tanya. Killed by Kirsty Cotton for being a cenobite lieutenant. Played by Tatyana M. Ali. Death episode: Betrayal. *10. Duke. Killed by Pinhead for joining Pinhead and being a ruler and lord for the Cebonites. Played by Marius Weyers. Death episode: Pinhead's Arrival. *11. Nicholas. Killed by James Klebitz for being a cenobite translator. Played by Peter Berg. Death episode: Pinhead's Arrival. *12. Yul. Killed by Kirsty Cotton for being a enforcer for the Cenobites. Played by Kevin Dunn. Death episode: Pinhead's Arrival. *13. Bryan. Killed by James Klebitz for being a Cenobite officer. Death episode: Pinhead's Arrival. *14. Gina. Died from bladder cancer. Death episode: Pinhead's Information. *15. Donna. Killed by James Klebitz. Death episode: Pinhead's Information. *16. Rodrigo. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Pinhead's Information. Played by Ryan Reynolds. *17. Cenobite 5. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Freedom Flies. Played by Isla Fisher. *18. Cenobite 6. Killed by Pinhead. Death episode: Freedom Flies. Played by Elizabeth Banks. *19. Cenobite 7. Killed by Pinhead. Death episode: Freedom Flies. Played by Rachel Weisz. *20. Cenobite 8. Killed by James Klebitz. Death episode: Freedom Flies. Played by Kevin Kline. *21. Kevin. Killed by James Klebitz. Death episode: Freedom Flies. Season 4 Deaths *1. Cenobite 9. Killed by James Klebitz. Death episode: The Death of James. Played by Adam Ferrara. *2. Cenobite 10. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: The Death of James. Played by Annie Parrise. *3. Lisa. Died from Skin cancer. Death episode: The Death of James. Played by Liane Balaban. *3. Eli. Killed by James Klebitz. Death episode: The Death of James. Played by Nestor Serrano. *4. James. Killed by Pinhead. Death episode: The Death of James. *5. Brandon. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: The Door Locked Behind. *6. Kellen. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Danger Fools. Played by Patrick Swayze. *7. Jimmy. Skin Cancer. Death episode: Danger Fools. Played by Michael Ironside. *8. Harry. Killed by Kirsty Cotton for being a cenobite actor. Death episode: Trying Your Best. Played by Peter Mullan. *9. Calvin. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: The Advice. Played by Barry Watson. *10. Elizabeta. Died from stroke. Death episode: Elizabeta Says Yeah. Played by Cara Buono. *11. Corey. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Elizabeta Says Yeah. Played by Jesse Corti. *12. Cenobite 11. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Cebonites Follow. Played by Marcus Thomas. *13. Cenobite 12. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Cenobites Follow. Played by Glenn Taranto. *14. Cenobite 13. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Cenobites Follow. Played by Paul Cram. *15. Cenobite 14. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Cenobites Follow. Played by Martin Donovan. *16. Cenobite 15. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Cenobites Follow. Played by Hayes MacArthur. *17. Cenobite 16. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Cenobites Follow. Played by Wilbur Fitzgerald. *18. Cenobite 17. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: The Chain. Played by DeRay Davis. *19. Cenobite 18. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Abduction to Kirsty. Played by Nick Lashaway. *20. Townsend. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Box Only. Played by Leonardo DiCaprio. *21. Michael. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Collapsing House Escape. Played by Dermot Mulroney. *22. Vincent. Killed by Kirsty Cotton for being a cenobite. Death episode: Collapsing House Escape. Played by Jeffrey Donovan. *23. Smith. Killed during a house collapse when he was trying to get out. Death episode: Collapsing House Escape. Played by Ed Westwick. *24. Donnie. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Collapsing House Escape. Season 5 Deaths *1. Donovan. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Burning the Pyre. *2. Brian Walker. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Burning the Pyre. *3. Mickey. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Vagrant. *4. Tyrell. Died from lukemia. Death episode: Vagrant. *5. Ivy Howarth. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Vagrant. *6. Vincent Hickman. Killed by Kirsty Cotton. Death episode: Fighting Pinhead. *7. Pinhead. Shot in the arm by Kirsty Cotton and killed in Hell. Death episode: Fighting Pinhead.